Ouroboros
Ouroboros is a mysterious organization, a secret society, that has manipulated events throughout history. It is led by a shadowy figure only known as The Leader. Underneath The Leader are various positions or ranks, known as the 7th Pillars (or Angis). Those who are under them are called Legion. The Ouroboros military is composed of soldiers and machines but the human soldiers intervene rarely. Story Also called "The Snake", Ouroboros searches for the ancient artifacts given by the Goddess Aidios and left by the Sept-Terrion people in order to make true what they call "The Project Orpheus", the Aureole going to the Leader after the battle against Weissman. Campanella took the wand held by the mad scientist and in Zero and Ao no Kiseki, Mariabell attempted to create the treasure of the Azure in replacement to the original treasure of the illusion who died. However mysteriously, the snake never attempted to take the artifact sword of Leon after his death. Some also claim that the secret society is involved in the incident of the Cube that took place in Sora no Kiseki The 3rd because the password "ORPHEUS" was already present in SC in the Ouroboros airship is also a password of a group of thieves in their airship as well. *In Sora no Kiseki the 3rd, the last "Door" shows us a meeting between several Pillars of Ouroboros as they discuss the recent events that occured in the Liberl Kingdom. They said that it was only the beginning, which is turns out to be true in regards the events that took place in Crossbell in Ao no Kiseki. *The player can notice that several times in the kiseki games Ouroboros had the opportunity to kill our heroes but never do it. For example, during Estelle and Joshua's escape of the Ouroboros airship, The Glorius in SC or when they meet Weissman or Leon under they false identity. *When the soldiers intervene they never kill but always capture people such as in SC during the hostage taking at Klose's school, when they capture the Capua familly or even during the Crossbel events in Ao no Kiseki. Arianrhod valkyrie's team and Arios don't hurt the citizens or kill Lloyd's party make them unable to attack. The Leader Nothing is known about the Ouroboros Leader except that he/she holds a weapon made from The Outside Reason. It's him/her who gave the artifact sword Kernviter to Leon and The Wand to Weissman. The Angis (The Pillars) ''The First ''Angis: Only appears during a conversation in the Sora no Kiseki The 3rd, this figure appears to be the leader of the Angises. The Second Angis: Only appears during a conversation in the 3rd, she is a woman under the title The Abyss. She holds quite a liking towards Leonhardt and calls him Leon. The Third Angis: George Weissman -The Faceless (replaced later by Mariabell): The Third Angis and chronologically the first Angis that appears in the trilogy, he is called "Professor" by his comrades. Not only he is the mastermind behind all events on FC and SC, but he is also the one who is responsible for The Tragedy of Harmel which also the reason of why The One Hundred Days War occurred in the first place. He assumes the identity of Professor Alba during Sora no Kiseki FC to complete his plans and also to watch over Estelle and Joshua. He possesses the power to manipulate people's memories and hypnotize them which he uses on many people to do his dirty work (two of his victims were Joshua and Richard). His wand was granted by The Leader and has the power to control space for attacks. At the end of SC he absorbs the Aureole and transforms into a massive monster called Angel Weissman. After the last battle in SC he was killed by Kevin using The Stake of Salt to turn his body into salts. His wand which contains the Aureole was retrieved by Campanella. Because of his actions to fulfill his experiments and plans, he was hated by his comrades to the point no one (except The Leader) seems to mourn his death. Throughout FC and SC he is working to fulfill the Gospel Project, and believes that it is a large-scale plan to force mankind to evolve and gain absolute knowledge and intelligence. However, he is actually being used by the Leader and the project is actually just to obtain the Septerion of Space, the Aureole, and is just the first step of something called the Orpheus Final Project. With it obtained, the Gospel project is a great success and the Orpheus Final Project is able to move on to its next stage. In Ao no Kiseki, his position as the third Anguis is filled by one of the two masterminds behind all the events of Zero/Ao no Kiseki, Mariabell Kreuss (the other being Ian). She is allowed to join Ouroboros because of her skills as an alchemist of the Kreuss clan, which created the homunculus Kea in an attempt to replicate the Septerion of Perception, the Demiurge, and instead created the Azure Demiurge, which surpassed the original and incorporated all three of the higher elements, possessing the ability to rewrite time and reality itself. The Fourth Angis: Only appears during a conversation in the 3rd. The Fifth Angis: Only appears during a conversation in the 3rd. The Sixth Angis : Doctor Novartis: The Sixth Angis, he was also the head of the Thirteen Workshops, the one responsible for Ouroboros robots. One of his creation was Renne's Patel-Matel. A typical mad scientist figure, he only cares about his experimentations and little else. In Zero no kiseki he created three giant robots like Patel-Matel, one of which is defeated by Kevin and Riese. Patel-Matel sacrifices himself to destroy the second protecting Renne one last time. Finally Lloyd and the party defeat the last with Dieter inside of it but at the last moment Doctor Novartis appears and warps with his creation . The Seventh Angis: Arianrhod: The Seventh Angis only appears during a conversation in the 3rd. Only in the newest installment of the series, Ao no Kiseki, is she is revealed to be a beautiful stern looking young woman wearing a full knights armour and wielding a huge lance. She is skilled in every martial arts, possesses a strict moral code and shows no mercy to her enemies. She holds a high expectation for Leonhardt and expecting him to someday surpass her. She claims to be the legendary "Valkyrie" of the Erebonian empire, who used to lead the Empire's elite cavalry forces into battle, but if true it would mean she had lived for over 200 years. She is one of the most powerful figure in the Ao installment. Arianrhod also commands a special and powerful team of valkyries who are confronted by the heroes several times. After her defeat she teleports herself and later leaves Crossbel City with the other Ouroboros' members. Legion Legion No 0: Campanella -The Fool- : '''a young man with a tattoo under his right eye. Although he looks like a normal young man, according to Joshua, even after his days as a Legion Candidate(about 7 years ago) Campanella doesn't seems to change at all raising debate whether he is a human or not. He serves as the watcher for Weissman's plan and ultimately retrieves Weissman's wand and give it back to The Leader. Legion No I: details unknown about this character '''Legion No II: Leonhardt -The Sword Emperor: Legion No.II, known as Löwe or leon among his friends. Joshua and Karin's childhood friend, and also a brother figure for Joshua. He once was a young man with a dream of becoming a Bracers. After The Tragedy of Harmel, he was the one that takes care the broken Joshua until Weissman comes and offers him to restore his heart in exchange for their services in Ouroboros. The Tragedy of Harmel has greatly changed his views in humanity, he starts to think that humans are a weak creatures that only seeks the truth that pleases them and abandons all sad truth in the pasts, so he chose to cooperate in Weissman's plan so he can see the true extent of the potential of humans. After the fight against Joshua he came up with the answer "Even though humans are weak, together they are a strong beings". After granted the answer he chooses to stop Weissman's plan at the cost of his life. After entrusting Joshua to Estelle he took his last breath. Despite all his words about he would kill Joshua if he gets in his way, it is very clear that he always worries about him and feels guilty for not being able to save him, so he feels very grateful for Estelle who has saved him. Just as his title The Sword Emperor, Leonhardt is an excellent swordsman surpassing even Richard. He can be described as one of the if not the most powerful character in Sora no Kiseki trilogy matched only by Cassius Bright. According to the Fifth Angis he may be the only one that can stands a chance against The Seventh Angis. His sword Kernviter is also granted by The Leader, the sword holds the power to cut through anything as it was not made by this world's reason. Legion No III'': details about this character are unknown'' Legion No IV: ''details about this character are unknown'' Legion No V: ''details about this character are unknown'' Legion No VI: Lucciola -The Enchanting Bell: '''a woman that uses fans as her weapons. She excels in using a combination of fire and wind Orbment, she also has a power to summons mythical creatures but what makes her a formidable enemy was her skill to creates illusion with her bell. She was once from the Harvey traveling circus like Scherazard. She is also respected as a sister by Scherazard but she mysteriously disappeared after the circus is disbanded. It's revealed that Luciolla holds a feeling towards the ringmaster but sadly that love was one-sided, after she realizes that the circus is going to be disbanded and she will never see the man he loves again she choose to kill the ringmaster under beliefs that he'd be her forever. After she lost against Estelle and the others, she fell from the Libel Ark and it is currently unknown whether she survived or not. Although in Ao no Kiseki, there is a fortuneteller who told the party a story that sounds suspiciously like that of Luciolla. ''Legion No VII:'' details about this character are unknown ''Legion No VIII': 'Walter -The Lanky Wolf- :' a man with a black suit and sunglasses, uses his fists as his weapons. He was once from the martial artist dojo Calm Dip Flow just like Zin. As a martial artist Walter himself has a tremendous power as shown when he destroys the Grancell castle gate with one strike. He was Kirika's lover and the expected successor of the dojo, or that was supposed to be the case. The truth is the dojo master and also Kirika's father, Ryuuga decides to give the successor seat to Zin instead. After hearing this, Walter that can't accept this fact asked Ryuuga to let him fight against Zin. But Ryuuga said Zin will just let Walter win unconsciously both in martial arts and woman. Walter starts to go mad and so Ryuuga choose to fight him in place of Zin and ultimately gets killed by his own disciple. Unknown to him Ryuuga was in fact was deadly ill at the time, Ryuuga's intention all along was to teach Walter and Zin the way of life of a martial artist by choosing to die by the hand of his number one disciple, Walter. ''Legion No IX: 'details about this character are unknown'' ''Legion No X:' 'Blblanc -The Phantom Thief- :' Legion No.X, a masked man with a white cape often seen with a rose. He was a famous thief from Semuria under the alias "Phantom Thief B". He is obsessed with beauty and saw Kroze as a charming woman, Estelle calls him "The Pervert Mask". He cooperated with Weissman's plan as to steal "Hope", because he thinks that the faces of those that resist and cling into hopes are beautiful. He goes to Crossbell in Zero no Kiseki and is part of one subquest where he steals a statue and hides it in the mayor's bedroom. He also talk to Mariabell via a mobile phone in Ao no Kiseki. Legion No XI: ''details about this character are unknown'' Legion No XII: ' ''details about this character are unknown 'Legion No XIII: Joshua Astray -The Black Fang-' : See Joshua Bright for more details. '''Legion No XIV: ''details about this character are unknown'' 'Legion No XV: Renne -The Angel of Extermination-' Trivia An ancient symbol, the Ouroboros is seen as a snake eating its own tail and represents and represents the cycle of life, death and rebirth. Arianrhod is named after a goddess from Celtic Mythology which means "Silver Wheel". Category:Organizations